Ice Prince
by Dazelf
Summary: Bukan berarti Kibum yang dingin tak memiliki seseorang disampingnya, Lee Donghae dengan senang hatinya berada disamping seorang Kibum - Kibum, Aku membencimu - Mungkin itu kata sanyang seorang Lee Donghae.. [Special Kim Kibum Birthday] KIHAE! YAOI!


**Ice Prince**

**^Fict special Kibum Birthday^**

**Kim Kibum & Lee Donghae**

**Warn: OOC, Typo's, Abal! Plot berantakan!**

**All Cast Isn't Mine Oke.. ;)**

Kim Kibum bukanlah orang yang suka menunjukkan ekspresi yang berlebihan, bukanlah orang yang memiliki sifat murah senyum juga bukan orang yang suka berbuat jahil pada siapapun.

Dia Kim Kibum, seseorang yang sudah dikenal oleh beberapa orang di kampus tepatnya melanjutkan tugasnya menjadi seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang memiliki sikap acuh, dingin juga terlihat tak bersahabat.

Kadang telinga seorang Kim Kibum tak pernah bosannya mendengar bisikan orang tentang dirinya yang terlalu berbanding terbalik dengan sikap calon dokter lainnya.

"_Semoga yang menjadi pasiennya nanti tak akan takut dengan Kibum_"

"_Bisa saja ia dapat amarah dari pasien yang akan ditanganinya nanti_"

"_Kim Kibum akan menjadi Dokter kutub utara_"

Seluruh mahasiswa di kampus dengan banyaknya jurusan mengenal Kim Kibum dan mereka tak pernah berkata '_Kim Kibum tak akan lolos menjadi Dokter'_ karena mereka tau Kibum adalah seseorang yang memang sudah memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi seorang Dokter bahkan ia sudah sering ditugaskan dosennya untuk magang pada salah satu Rumah sakit.

Bukan berarti dengan sikap seperti itu Kibum tak memiliki orang yang berada disampingnya. Lee Donghae, seorang dari jurusan seni dengan senang hatinya selalu berada dekat dengan kibum.

Sifatnya yang berbeda jauh sekali dengan Kibum sangat kontras sekali saat mereka bersama, dan lagi-lagi tak akan ada yang tak tau kalau seorang Kim Kibum hanya milik seorang Lee Donghae saat ini.

"Kibummie…"

Panggilan sayang itu tak pernah dipermasalahkan oleh Kibum asal yang memanggil adalah orang terkasihnya dari jurusan berbeda darinya itu.

Kibum hanya membalas gumaman pelan dengan pandangannya yang tertuju pada buku yang Donghae tau isi buku itu tak pernah jauh-jauh dari penjelasan organ dalam manusia. Kadang Donghae bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Kibum betah berlama-lama melihat organ manusia yang sangat menjijikkan itu walau ia tau organ itu juga terdapat pada badannya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Dan Kibum dengan entengnya menjawab "_Aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak melihat badanmu itu Hae_" , Donghae hanya bisa memblushing ria mendengarnya. Dibalik wajah dan sikap yang Kibum tunjukkan inilah yang tidak diketahui semua orang kecuali Donghae… "_Pervert_!"

Donghae mendekat pada Kibum..

"_Mau menemaniku_?"

Kibum selalu menuruti apa yang dimau Donghae karena ia selalu kalah jika disuruh untuk menolak apa yang diinginkan Donghae, Kibum mengalihkan matanya pada Donghae yang sekarang tersenyum dengan manisnya pada Kibum. "_Eoddi_?"

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Donghae malah terlihat berfikir terlebih dahulu sebelum membalas pertanyaan Kibum dengan sedikit cemberut "_Molla_" Donghae memang sedang bingung ingin mengajak kemana, ia hanya ingin memotong kebisuan diantara mereka.

Bibir Donghae semakin cemberut saat Kibum kembali sibuk dengan bukunya, sedikit saja Kibum kadang tak pernah menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Donghae walau saat ia tau Donghae tengah merajuk padanya.

"_Aku membencimu Kim Kibum_!" Teriak Donghae dari atas lantai dua pada Kibum yang dengan santainya berjalan di halaman kampus mereka menuju mobilnya yang teparkir diantara deretan mobil-mobil mewah milik mahasiswa lain di Kampus terbesar itu.

Kibum hanya perlu melakukan sesuatu yang dengan mudah dapat membuat Donghae berhenti merajuk dan kembali didekatnya, menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dia diakhir rasanya akan lebih terasa dalam hatinya…

"_Mianhae…_"

Tak perlu ucapan yang panjang untuknya meminta maaf, hanya kata singkat itu yang ia keluarkan dengan pelukan hangat ia berikan pada Donghae yang sedang menghindar darinya dan Donghae selalu luluh jika Kibum telah melakukan hal yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Keluh kesah mungkin selalu muncul dalam bibir tipis Donghae tentang bagaimana ia kesal dengan sikap Kibum yang seakan tak mengerti dirinya.

"Kibum, peluk aku" Donghae memasang wajah lucu untuk menarik Kibum yang tengah sibuk menonton televisi yang menyala dihadapannya.. Kibum tertarik itu benar, ia menoleh pada Donghae kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya "_Aku sedang menonton_"

Donghae kesal tentu saja.. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghentakkan kakinya berjalan menuju kamar.

Kibum tak menyusul, hanya ia menghampiri Donghae yang sekarang tengah berdiri di pagar balkon yang berada di kamarnya… dengan pelan ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Donghae dan berbisik "_Suasana saat menonton tak akan dapat membuat pelukanku terasa nyaman ditubuhmu_"

Donghae selalu mengerti arti dari tingkah seorang Kim Kibum yang terlihat dingin dimata orang lain tapi dimata seorang Lee Donghae, lelaki yang bersamanya itu adalah lelaki romantis walau dalam artian tidak langsung.

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya, ia sandarkan badannya pada Kibum yang berada dibelakangnya dan ikut menutup kedua matanya merasakan hangatnya pelukan Kibum ditengah suasana malam yang dingin.

"_Bummie.. aku memiliki permintaan untukmu_"

Kibum tak pernah menunjukkan bagaimana tampan wajahnya saat ia tersenyum pada semua orang, Donghae bahkan hanya beberapa kali saja memergoki Kibum menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya itu dan itu waktu bersama berdua saja juga pada seorang dosen yang sangat Kibum hormati.

"_Hae-ah, kau pernah melihat Ice Prince-mu itu tersenyum kah? Aku lihat saat kau bersama dia, dia tak pernah tersenyum"_

"_Tentu saja pernah_!" sungut Donghae, Ia sudah memperkirakan ini akan terjadi padanya. Pasti seluruh orang penasaran bagaimana perubahan ekspresi Kibum saat tersenyum.

Pintu kelas berbunyi, ketukan beberapa kali seseorang dari luar memecah keheningan salah satu kelas seni yang dihuni Donghae dan teman-temannya. Donghae menatap pintu dengan raut cemas saat dosen dikelasnya membuka pintu.

Oh, sepertinya perubahan pandang mata memang sudah terjadi pada seluruh penghuni ruangan itu karena sebuah suara yang memang begitu membekas di telinga mereka seperti suara pidato seseorang saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru 2 tahun lalu.

"_Chogi… Saya mencari Lee Donghae_"

Donghae tersenyum cerah saat melihat sosok Kibum yang berdiri diambang pintu tengah tersenyum pada Dosen dan melihat ke segala arah ruangan itu. Donghae semakin sumringah saat Kibum tersenyum sampai giginya yang nampak bersih dan rapi itu terlihat didepannya dan seluruh teman-temannya.

Tanpa disadari, Kibum sedang menahan untuk tidak bersungut ria karena melihat mata semua orang bahkan dosen disampingnya berbinar dengan wajah terperangah seperti baru saja menemukan hal langkah didunia dan mata Kibum mungkin tidak salah lihat salah satu dari mereka bahkan mimisan. Apakah ada yang salah dari wajahnya hanya karena tersenyum dan bersuara. Ck, Kim Kibum tidak habis pikir.

"_Mwoga_?" bisik Kibum tepat disamping telinga Donghae.

"_Aku menderita karena kau tidak pernah tersenyum selain denganku_"

Tak ada sahutan dari yang dikatakan Donghae membuat Donghae menarik diri dari Kibum dan menatap Kibum kemudian yang tengah tersenyum kecil pada Donghae.

"_Tak ada untungnya aku tersenyum pada semua orang_" kata Kibum datar.

Donghae berkacak pinggang mendengarnya, Kibum memang seorang yang dingin dan dia ingin merubahnya!

"_Tidak masalah jika aku tidak yang selalu ditanya kenapa bisa aku memiliki seorang Ice Prince_!"

"_Kau menyesal kumiliki_?" Donghae mengerang, Kibum bukan orang yang kekanakan dan dia juga sudah lebih dewasa dari yang dulu… Ia juga tak pernah menyesal dimiliki Kibum, bahkan ia sangat bahagia sudah mendapatkan seorang yang memiliki Julukan 'Ice Prince' dikampusnya itu

Lagi… "_Aku membencimu_…!" Donghae meninggalkan Kibum. Dan Kibum mendengar Donghae berteriak sebelum keluar dari kamar yang dapat membuat Kibum mendesah.

"_Aku akan pulang malam ini dan tidak disini_" … Kibum akan sendiri tanpa Lee Donghae malam ini…

Kembali… Donghae mengambil tasnya dan berjalan mendekat pada Kibum.

Kibum masih tersenyum dan Donghae membalas senyuman itu, ia membungkuk pada Dosen yang masih diam, Dosen seni memang juga dibuat penasaran dengan Kibum ternyata.

"_Annyeong Saengnim_…" seakan tersadar dosen itu mengerjap dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia seperti tak sadar bahwa jam kuliahnya belum selesai dan Donghae dengan santainya keluar kelas tanpa halangan darinya.. Donghae menutup mulutnya yang ingin tertawa..

"_Jangan menjauh dariku lagi_!" Seketika Donghae menurunkan tangannya melirik Kibum yang kembali dengan raut wajahnya yang datar… sedikit menyesal juga membuat Kibum tersiksa karena ia menjauh dari Kibum beberapa hari setelah ia malam lalu meninggalkan Kibum diapartemennya sendiri.

"_Ya, Tak akan lagi…_" Donghae gandeng tangan lelaki dingin itu dan mengajaknya menuju tempat dimana mereka bisa makan karena Donghae nyatanya sedang kelaparan. Untung Kibum datang kekelasnya dan merubah moodnya yang memburuk kemarin.

Banyak yang tak mengetahui bagaimana mereka bisa bersama dan bagaimana bisa mereka bertahan sampai sedemikian lamanya… Jika Donghae ditanyapun ia menjawab tak tau karena memang ia hanya menjalani hidup barunya lebih berbeda saat Kibum datang.

Tidak ada yang berani bertanya pada Kibum karena mereka yakin bahwa omongan mereka hanya disambut angin lalu oleh Kibum yang akan pergi sebelum yang bertanya selesai dengan kalimatnya.

Donghae dahulu memiliki sebuah keluhan dalam badannya, usus buntu membuatnya harus menjalani Operasi dan secara kebetulan yang tidak disengaja Kibum sedang bertugas di rumah sakit tempat Donghae menjalankan Operasi..

Kibum menjadi asisten Dokter yang akan mengoperasi Donghae, tak tau berawal darimana Kibum seperti tak bosannya melihat Donghae yang sedang tak sadarkan diri karena obat bius.

Bahkan ia mengantarkan Donghae sampai ke kamar rawatnya, Donghae tak tau bahwa saat itu Kibum terlalu banyak tersenyum pada keluarganya saat menyampaikan kondisinya setelah operasi. Terlihat baik sekali dimata orang tua Donghae…

Sampai dengan lancangnya saat keluarga Donghae menitipkan Donghae padanya, ia tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae yang tengah tertidur lelap merebahkan dirinya pada ranjang rumah sakit dan memeluk Donghae dengan pelan.

Kibum tersenyum, ia tersenyum saat Donghae malah terlihat lebih nyaman berada dalam dekapannya itu.

Dan dipaginya Donghae sudah menjadi seorang milik Kibum karena tanpa Kibum tau Donghae sudah terlebih dulu mengklaim Kibum sebagai miliknya tanpa persetujuan Kibum dalam hatinya waktu ia pertama bertemu Kibum untuk pertama kalinya di Kampus saat hari pertamanya masuk.

"_Kau milikku Lee Donghae_…"

Ya, hubungan mereka tak diawali oleh perkataan cinta dari Kibum maupun Donghae, Kibum juga tak terlalu mempermasalahkan kata yang menurutnya sepele itu…

"_Untuk apa kata 'aku mencintaimu' walau pada akhirnya akan menjadi 'aku mengkhianatimu'_…"

Itulah jawaban dari Kibum saat dosen jurusannya bertanya dengan santai apakah ia pernah mengatakan kata cinta pada Donghae. Bahkan seorang Dosenpun ingin tau bagaimana Kibum yang dingin bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain apalagi Donghae yang terkenal ceria dari jurusan seni.

Kibum memang sulit ditebak,,

"_Ayahku dan Ibuku kecelakaan saat perjalanan pulang setelah ayah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai Dokter di rumah sakit luar_"

Hanya dengan Donghae , Kibum tanpa malu menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa hidup seorang diri saat Donghae cukup lama sudah bersamanya, lelaki dari jurusan seni itu menjadi tak tega pada Kibum. Dalam pikirannya mungkin Kibum dingin seperti sekarang karena ia hanya hidup seorang diri tanpa sebuah keluarga.

"_Aku selalu bersamamu Kim Kibum_" Janji itu tertepati sampai saat ini, Kibum tak pernah salah menempatkan hatinya.

Sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya dan melihat kedepan lagi, itulah yang dilakukan seorang Lee Donghae mulai beberapa saat lalu…

Ia tak memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi di hari dimana ia harus berada bersama Kibum seharian… Donghae gelisah dalam duduknya.

"_Waeyo?_" temannya yang melihat bertanya pada Donghae, sedikit risih juga…

"_Apakah pesta sudah akan selesai?_"

"_Mungkin… Kau ada urusan lain?_"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya cepat… "_Bisa aku tinggalkan pesta kemenangan ini?_"

"_Eihh, kau juga yang membuat jurusan kita menang dalam lomba, kau tak ingin menikmatinya?_" kata temannya itu yang lalu menggeleng kepalanya pelan… "_Ice Prince eoh? Kenapa kau tak ajak dia juga, hari ini juga harinya bukan…_"

"_Maka dari itu…. Aku harus cepat-cepat menemuinya_"

"_Baiklah, baiklah… kau boleh pergi_"

Disinilah Donghae sekarang, menunggu Kibum membukakan pintu apartemennya dan bertemu dengan Kibum-nya.. Donghae hari ini tak ingin langsung menerobos masuk seperti hari lainnya saat ia mengunjungi Kibum.

Tak lama setelah Donghae memencet bel, pintu didepannya itu terbuka menampakkan Kibum yang memasang wajah datarnya, tanpa berkata Kibum membalikkan wajahnya dan menjauh dari pintu..

Donghae yang awalnya memasang wajah bahagia menjadi terlihat sedih melihat Kibum seperti itu, setidaknya Kibum akan mengajak Donghae masuk atau berkata kalau ia kecewa mungkin pada Donghae yang tak menempati janji.

"_Mianhae, Kibummiee.. aku tak tau kalau kelasku akan mengadakan pesta karena kemenanganku kemarin…_"

"_Dan maaf karena aku tak membelikan kue terlebih dahulu sebelum kemari_"

Dengan masih memasang raut wajah sedih Donghae mengikuti Kibum yang berjalan kesana-kemari dengan membawa dan memindahkan barang-barang yang Donghae tak ketahui itu apa saja karena terlalu fokus mencari wajah Kibum untuk melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba Kibum berhenti dan berbalik menghadap kearah Donghae yang juga ikut berhenti, Kibum mendekatkan badannya pada Donghae,,, "_Lebih memilih ikut berpesta tanpa mengajakku?_"

"_Aku tau kau tak akan suka bukan, sebagai tanda maaf bagaimana kalau aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Kau pernah berkata masakanku lumayan bukan?"_

Jawaban yang Donghae terima hanyalah gelengan dari kepala Kibum dan merengkuh pinggang Donghae… "_Bukan itu yang aku inginkan_" Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Kibum tersenyum miring.

"_Kau tau Kim Kibum, Senyummu itu memang benar-benar mematikan_" sahut Donghae membuat Kibum berhenti tersenyum.

"_Kau mati_!"

"_Ne_?"

"_Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman karena melupakan hariku…_" kata Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan..

"_Aku tidak lupa_" elak Donghae sedikit merinding saat merasakan nafas Kibum…

"_Kita akan meminta izin tidak menghadiri kelas untuk besok_"

Donghae masih belum mengerti dengan yang dikatakan Kibum sampai ia menyadari bahwa badannya ditarik Kibum menuju ranjang.

Donghae lupa dengan siapa ia menjalin hubungan, Donghae lupa kalau Kibum bukan hanya memiliki sifat yang dingin… dan Donghae lupa kalau Kibum… "_YA! KIBUMMIEE, KAU PERVERT_!" dan harusnya malam ini ia sekalian saja tak datang dan mengganti hari esok untuk seharian bersama Kibum.

Terlambat, belum sempat memberontak Donghae telah dipenjara oleh badan Kibum dan bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir Kibum seakan tak ingin Donghae untuk lepas darinya saat ini…

"_Kita akan menikmati hukumanmu, sayang_"

Donghae mendelik pada Kibum. Baru saja untuk pertama kalinya Kibum memanggilnya dengan 'sayang' dan waktu seperti ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mempermasalahkan itu… desahan Donghae akhirnya malam ini terdengar ditelinga seorang Kim Kibum…

_******The End******_

Ini hanyalah ficlet special untuk _**Killer Smile aka Kim Kibum**_ yang kemarin bertambah umur… saya sebenarnya juga KiHae'Ship… :D jadi disini aku pasangin sama si DongDong..

Ficlet ini alurnya maju mundur yaa… jangan salahkan saya jika kalian bingung karena saya memang membuatnya dalam keadaan bingung… XD

Untuk End'na terserah kalian mau diteruskan bagaimana.. :D karena jujur saya tidak bisa membuat adegan macam begituan…

Oke, budayakan isi kolom _**Review**_ setelah membaca^^

22082014


End file.
